The Child of Blue Light
by Silver Nightingale
Summary: A child all alone in a world called Gaia... This is a story about Zidane's life before he became a member of Tantalus...
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy IX  
  
"The Child of Blue Light"  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX so please don't sue me.  
  
---  
  
Prologue  
  
An angry scowl graced his features as he ordered his Silver Dragon to land down the grassy terrain of an unknown world. Soft strands of silver hair swayed in rhythm with the passing cold wind. Nimble hands pushed the hair aside to get a clearer view of the area. An enigmatic smile was formed in place of the frown.  
  
"So, this is the world that Garland ordered us to destroy." He laughed menacingly and eyed his sleeping companion. Sleeping companion? That was evidantly stated on lighter terms. First of all, he was the one who put the person to 'sleep'. Second, that person was not his companion. He was merely a broken puppet ready to be disposed off.  
  
"Now, all I have to do is to get rid of you and everything would go on just perfectly." He laughed again and with a simple wave of his hands he ordered the Silver Dragon to abandon the sleeping being.  
  
"Come, Silver Dragon! Fly to the outer part of this sad, little planet."  
  
With that said, the man boarded the dragon. In turn, it opened it's majestic wings and flew towards the setting sun, leaving the sleeping figure behind to face life alone in the strange world of blue light...  
  
---  
  
AN: Short chapter... Well, prologue's up. What do you guys think? Kindly leave a review. I promise that the next chapters would be longer than this one. ^_^ 


	2. Alone in an Unknown World

Chapter One  
  
"Alone in an Unknown World"  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX or any of its characters so please don't sue me.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys would enjoy it, sorry about the delay, by the way. ^_^  
  
---  
  
Blue... he could see nothing but the bright color of blue...  
  
"That is your mission, now go." a deep, firm voice stated.  
  
"I understand that but why must I go with him? I can do this job efficiently without the aid of a puppet, master. Do you not trust me?" another voice asked.  
  
"Silence! Have you forgotten? You are also a puppet, as you are so fond of calling it. The only difference is that you were given the gift of life. Now go!" the former one ordered.  
  
"But--" the latter tried to say but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Go now, before I loose my patience."  
  
"Very well, let us go now, Zidane."  
  
Eyes of bluish-green reluctantly opened.  
  
"Where... where am I?" He asked himself. He placed his right hand on the side of his aching head and slowly stood up. He waited for a few seconds until his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the night. His eyes widened as he realized that he was atop a grassy cliff.  
  
"Woah!" he eyed the valley down the cliff, trying to see what was at the bottom, to at least know how high up he was. But, alas! A mantle of thick mist blanketed the ground, blocking his view. "How did I get up here?"  
  
He looked around and saw a cavern. "I wonder where that leads to." He approached the mouth of the cavern cautiously and felt that it was getting colder and colder as he got nearer. "No wonder it's getting cold. That place is frozen solid. There's no way I could spend the night there."  
  
He moved himself back to the way he came and sat down the grass, trying to think. The low chirping of crickets was the only sound that could be heard. After some minutes, he decided to stand up. "Well, no use staying here. Might as well find a place where I could spend the night. There must be a village or a town nearby."  
  
He walked a bit more forward and spotted a tall mountain. He noticed that there's a small house at the foot of the mountain. He smiled, "I don't want to trouble them." he then turned his head towards a direction and saw a small village. "Better!"  
  
The boy ran towards the village and knocked on the first door he could find.  
  
"The door's open." Someone yelled from inside.  
  
The boy then entered the house.  
  
"The rooms are over there." The man told the boy.  
  
[Rooms? Oh, I get it! This place must be an inn. I'm so lucky!] The boy nodded and headed towards the room.  
  
"Wait a minute. You have to pay first. Only 50 gil per night." The man informed the boy.  
  
"I have to pay 50 gil?" He asked in a confused tone. "What's a gil?"  
  
"Are you trying to be smart, kid?" The man questioned in an annoyed voice.  
  
[Uh-oh...] He remained silent.  
  
"If you don't have any money then get out. You may drive my customers away." The man remarked and sent the boy out.  
  
[Great! This is just great!] The boy then wondered around again. [I have no money, now what do I do?]  
  
"Hey, isn't that a farm?" the boy asked himself. He then ran towards the place. He surveyed the area and discovered that there was a pile of hay on one corner. "It'll have to do."  
  
The boy slowly crept towards the hay, careful not to step on any other plants, and settled down his 'bed'. He looked up the sky and saw the two moons. [I have so many questions playing in my mind... What am I doing here? How come I don't know what certain things are? Where did I come from?] He sighed. [The only thing I know for sure is that I'm all alone...] Those were his last thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
---  
  
AN: So, how was it? Leave a review, okay? Remember, more reviews equals faster chapters. ^_~ 


	3. Towards the Cavern of Ice

Chapter Two  
  
"Towards the Cavern of Ice"  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any of its characters so please don't sue me.  
  
AN: First of all, I'm terribly sorry that I only managed to update just now. Blame it all on school. School's been really busy so I apologize if I kept you guys waiting. Anyway, I hope that you would enjoy this chapter.  
  
---  
  
He was standing at the edge of the land, looking at a bright blue light. He seemed to be at peace yet he knows that deep inside his heart, he feels a bit uneasy. He trudged forward in a slow pace, his mind clouded with thoughts.   
  
"Can't you walk any faster?" a voice suddenly interrupted which made him focus more on their mission. He looked at the one who called him.  
  
"I was just taking one last look. You know that we won't be able to come back here for a long time." He replied.  
  
"You make it sound like it's such a bad thing."  
  
"Well, isn't it?"  
  
"No, it isn't." His companion stated in a rather blunt voice.  
  
He knew better than to argue with him so he simply shrugged and let it pass. He started walking in a faster pace, yet his eyes showed that he was still deep in his chain of thoughts.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, they arrived at the end of the strange world. A moment of calm, and then a shimmering displacement appeared before the two.  
  
"Ah... at last..." His companion sighed. "I'm soon to step out of this wretched world..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Again, he shrugged. He studied the displacement which is clearly a portal out of their world. "So, once we step out of this portal we're supposed to carry out the mission..?"  
  
An evil smile. "No, that is where you're completely wrong."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked as the person-in-question started to move closer to him and raise his hand up to his head.  
  
"You really are innocent. You see, this mission does not need two in order to perform, oh no, it doesn't. It only needs one, the one who is more powerful. Do you know who that is?" Summoning his strength, he called for his powers and blasted his 'partner' before he even had time to react as he crumpled down the ground. "The stronger one is none other than me. Good night, Zidane."  
  
"Kuja..." That was all that Zidane could manage to say before falling in the depths of darkness...  
  
Gradually, light broke free from the dark...  
  
Zidane's eyes fluttered open, his right hand reached instinctively to rub his aching head. His head was not aching from sleeping on the hay, nor was it aching because of the coldness of dawn. No... It was aching because of his dream. It was as if it was forcing him to remember something that he was supposed to do, yet at the same time it was making him forget about all those things. Zidane winced from the pain. [Why am I having these dreams? It doesn't make any sense]  
  
But now that he really thinks about it, nothing seems to make sense. He doesn't even know where he's from. All that he could remember is a bright blue light from the edge of a land... the ocean, maybe? Who knows?  
  
He doesn't even know how he got so high up a cliff. Did he come from below the mist and climbed all the way up with the aid of the frozen cavern? That could make sense. [Maybe I was from somewhere down there. I decided to explore for a little, entered the cavern to see where it's headed, and decided to camp out..? But that wouldn't make any sense, would it? Why is it that I can't seem to remember things? Why is it that I feel that something's not right... That I'm not from this world..? Woah! Where did that thought come from?]  
  
He let his hand drop to his side and sat on a cross-legged position. He gazed at the horizon and viewed the sunrise. Slowly, its rays gently touched the sky, the clouds, and then the land. Flying above his head was a bird, which was singing her own little song. She seemed glad that the sun was shining. Zidane smiled and stood up.  
  
The cavern...  
  
Last night when he approached the cavern to see if it could serve as a temporary shelter, he drew back because it was freezing cold. But that alone wasn't the reason why he chose not to stay there. He felt as if it was... wrong... to go inside. Maybe if he goes there... maybe things will clear up? Maybe some of his questions would be answered if he entered that cavern… [But that's ridiculous! Why would going in a cavern make things better? How would it answer my questions?] But the idea was so weird that it may just work.  
  
Zidane nodded to himself. [I made up my mind. I'm going in that cavern.] But then, he heard a terrible growling sound. [What was that?]  
  
He looked around. There was no trace of any person nor wild animal. It was obviously still too early. He was about to let the matter pass but then he heard the noise again, this time louder. Zidane began to panic but then it hit him. He almost laughed out loud. It was his stomach that was producing the growling sound, demanding to be fed. He smiled wryly, "I wonder... When was the last time I ate...?" He mumbled softly, voicing out his thoughts. "Oh, well. I can't stay here, anyway. Might as well go to the cavern. Maybe I'll even find something to eat there or maybe I could even find something special."  
  
That thought brightened him up. [Yeah, that's it! Maybe I can find something... I dunno... something nice and then I could sell it for some gil... whatever that is. Then, I could afford a place to stay and maybe even buy something to eat.]   
  
He looked at the rising sun again, inhaled some fresh air, and walked out of the village towards the cavern of ice...  
  
---  
  
AN: So how was it? Was it any good? Should I continue writing this fic? Kindly push that little button over yonder and leave the author a review and I promise that I'll update faster this time. Thanks for your time! ^_^ 


	4. At the Mouth of the Cave

Chapter Three  
  
"At the Mouth of the Cave"  
  
by: Silver Nightingale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any of its characters so please don't sue me.  
  
AN: I finally managed to update this fic! Sorry for the long delay. It's tough being a student, our schedule is so hectic. Anyway, here's the fic. I hope that you would enjoy this chapter.  
  
---  
  
"So, all I need to do is to exit this village and walk south?" a rather confused Zidane questioned an old man. Before he completely left the village, he realized that he didn't know exactly where to go. True, he did manage to find his way from the cavern to this village last night but it was dark and he was just wandering in search of a place to stay. He didn't pay much attention to the terrain and would-be landmarks to guide him from one place to another. Besides, it didn't hurt to ask.  
  
"Yes." the old man replied.  
  
Zidane thanked the man and almost turned away to start his travel but then the old man stopped him with a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hold it, sonny. Are you planning on going to the Ice Cavern?"  
  
"Uhh... yeah." [As if it wasn't that obvious.]  
  
The man nodded, a grim expression ghosting his features. "I don't think that's such a good idea, sonny."  
  
The weird tone of the man's voice got Zidane's attention, "Oh yeah?" he studied the old man for a brief moment. "Why?"  
  
"Well, two days ago, a farmer and his son went to that cavern. You see, those two are known for their being adventurous." The old man paused. "Anyway, there is a rumor about the Ice Cavern. They say that in that cavern, there lives a legendary Silver Flan. It is a very elusive yet gentle creature. They say that anyone who manages to beat it in a fair fight would be able to gain eternal happiness."  
  
Zidane nodded, genuinely interested. "Let me guess, the farmer and his son heard about this rumor and decided to check it out and try their luck, am I right?" He crossed his arms just above his chest.  
  
"Exactly, sonny. So if you have any plans on going there, I advise you to be careful."  
  
Zidane laughed. "Don't worry about me, pops!"  
  
"Just don't go there unarmed. Even the farmer and his son took some broad swords with them."  
  
"I won't need any swords to defeat a flan." [Uhh... whatever that is...]  
  
The old man chuckled in amusement. He motioned Zidane to follow him and he did. A few steps later, they were in front of a shop which was very near the exit of the village. The old man pushed the wooden door and entered the shop, leading Zidane in as well.  
  
"Hey, pops! What gives?"  
  
The old man did not reply. Instead, he disappeared behind another door inside the shop.  
  
"Uuh... pops?"  
  
"Now don't you leave yet, sonny." A brief pause. "Hmm... where is it? I know I put it in here somewhere... Ahh! Here it is!" The old man reappeared, in his hands is a pair of short knives.  
  
"Huh? What are those?"  
  
"These are daggers, sonny. Go ahead, take them."  
  
"Nah, I think--"  
  
The old man shook his head in an amused manner. "I know that you don't have any gil, sonny. Just take them. Whether you use them or not is up to you. Just treat them like a present for keeping an old man like me entertained. It's been quite a while since someone talked with me."  
  
Zidane remained silent for a moment, but soon gave in and accepted the old man's offer. He thanked him again and went on his way out of the village.  
  
"Bye, sonny! Good luck on your trip and be careful of the creatures that live in the area. Some of them attack travelers."  
  
"Yeah, pops! I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Hmm... I hope it isn't much farther. I'm getting hungry." Zidane whispered to himself after a while of wandering on the grassy meadow. By now, the sun had risen and although it was getting warmer, the chilly morning breeze was still blowing, making it quite an ideal day to travel. Zidane continued to march forward in a moderate pace. His daggers are neatly placed in their sheath, courtesy also of the old man, and are idly resting by his side. It was sort of nice to hear their clanking sounds whenever he takes a step or two. It made him feel as if he has a companion and it made travelling alone more endurable.  
  
Everything was serene and peaceful. Zidane kept on following the invisible path towards his destination, setting aside his hunger for the time being. He just enjoyed the sway of the wind and basked in the warmth of the sun, it was easy to forget that he was hungry that way. He breathed in as a gentle breeze passed by him, unconsciously placing his left hand on his sheathed blades. The breeze remained blowing. Soon, it grew colder and fiercer. He's nearing the mouth of the cavern.  
  
He shivered as the cold gale hissed pass his body. He took a step and the hissing grew louder. Another step and again it grew louder. With each step he takes, the hissing was growing louder yet the wind was not growing any fiercer. Zidane stopped in his tracks, his hand tightened around his dagger. That sure didn't sound like the wind and Zidane was very well aware of that.  
  
HISS...  
  
Zidane shut his eyes and prepared to confront whatever it was that's behind him. He turned around in one swift motion and met face to face with a green python. Its eyes were in a form of slits cast in an eerie shade of yellow and it's scales are sickly green. It was in a sort of crouching position and was swishing it's tail almost casually side to side. It's yellow eyes were trained at Zidane's blue-green ones.  
  
Zidane gingerly pulled his daggers free of it's sheathe and shifted to an offensive position as well. He was surprised that his body automatically responded to the stance although he had no background on using such weapons but he quickly shrugged the matter aside. For now, he must focus on the fight and nothing more. True, the python does look weak but this was his first time in a battle, too. Zidane mentally nodded. [I'm ready.]  
  
The phython sent a lightning-fast strike towards Zidane which caught him off-guard. It nearly bit him but he managed to dodge the first attack. With a swift stroke, he slashed the creature with one of his daggers which scratched the python. It became furious with the amateur's success and coiled its head near the ground. It poised it's tail high up in the air and called on a spell. The next thing that Zidane knew, he was struck by a weak thunderbolt which made him paralyzed for a few seconds. He fell to his knees and the python prepared for another attempt to bite its enemy. As the python neared Zidane's fallen form, he instantly drew his dagger to his right hand and slashed in such a speed that a silver arc was briefly seen before the python fell limp down the grassy field. It then slithered away in haste.  
  
Zidane examined the ground and discovered a little vial of potion and a few golden coins. [Now these would come in mighty handy.] He took the items, sheathed his daggers and shook his head hard. The thunder spell made him dizzy.  
  
He flinched and made a mental note to take things more seriously from now on. He lacked experience in these sorts of things. He realized that he needed to be faster and more agile a fighter. He raised his eyes up the winding dirt road towards the mouth of the cavern and smiled. [Hey, at least I managed to pick up some pretty useful items. It's just like how I planned! Yep, this cavern holds the key. I can feel it!]  
  
---  
  
AN: Well, how was it? I actually went to Nolrich Heights just to get a better view of the terrain and I racked my brain to remember the tiniest details. Kindly leave a review. Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are welcomed. Thanks for your time! 


End file.
